Sexy Wife
by Aybaekxing
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek untuk mengobati rindu sama cast Mommy and Daddy dari series pertama All Alone All Along. [CHANBAEK GS] [MATURE] [18 ]


**#Short Story**

**From All Alone All Along**

**-o0o-**

Sore itu, tak seperti sore seperti biasanya bagi Chanyeol. Kerjaan nya yang belum selesai, menjadi tak kunjung selesai kala sesuatu berhasil mengalihkan atensi-nya dari berkas berkas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Chanyeol merasakan gairah di tubuhnya memanas melihat postingan di akun _Instagram_ milik Istrinya, Baekhyun.

Sial. Istrinya selalu _sexy_ mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih _sexy_ walau sudah melahirkan putra kecilnya, Baby L. Dan ia berpikir jika tubuh Istrinya bahkan bekali-kali tambah _sexy_ setelah mereka menikah.

Dan Baekhyun semakin _sexy_ kala tak memakai apapun. Yeah! Telanjang untuknya, dan mendesahkan namanya- jauh lebih _sexy_.

Chanyeol merapikan semua pekerjaan kantornya, tak perduli jika ada beberapa berkas yang belum selesai ia kerjakan ataupun ia bubuhi tanda tangannya. Ia tak ingin terlalu lama berada dikantor ketika Istrinya di rumah yang begitu ia rindukan setiap jam-nya, sudah menunggu dan siap ia gempur semalaman.

"Sajangnim mau pulang?" Sekretarisnya bertanya kala melihat dirinya terkesan buru-buru mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Yeah Sejeong." Chanyeol menyimpan kunci ruangan nya di tas kerjanya "Hubungi Pak Kim, dan suruh dia menungguku didepan." Titahnya seraya berlalu pergi.

Sejeong segera menghubungi supir pribadi Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah ayah dari gadis itu sendiri. Yeah, Sejeong bisa bekerja disana karena kebetulan Chanyeol tahu jika anak dari supir pribadinya itu cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Sejeong gadis yang baik, ia lulus kuliah dengan nilai tinggi. Chanyeol merekrutnya langsung dari kampus Sejeong. Perusahaannya tidak pernah memperkerjakan pegawai yang bodoh. Selalu mencari pegawai yang cerdas, pintar, serta jujur dan tekun dalam bekerja. Sejeong salah satu-nya. Sejeong andalan Chanyeol jika mengenai pekerjaan.

Lelahnya semakin berkurang mendapati Baekhyun memberinya pesan jika ia akan menunggunya itu dikamar.

Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum seperti orang gila seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Membuka jas serta dasi-nya dengan sembarang. Dan menelpon Xukun, anak sulungnya- untuk meminta bantuan pada anaknya itu.

_"Yash Dad!"_ Sapa Xukun.

"Sedang apa?" Chanyeol mengapit ponselnya ditelinganya dengan menggunakan bahu, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka jam tangan _Rolex_ mahalnya.

_"Mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah dirumah Zhenting."_ Jawab Xukun yang memang tengah mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahnya.

"Bisa kerjakan dirumah kita saja? Ajak Baby L bermain sebentar."

Ada jeda lama kalau Chanyeol meminta Xukun untuk pulang dan menemani putra kedua mereka, Baby L. Oh sebenarnya putra keduanya punya nama, tapi Baby L adalah panggilan sayang mereka untuk si kecil.

_"Oke. Xukun akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mungkin Zhenting akan ikut kerumah. Tugas sekolah kami tak bisa ditunda_." Terdengar pembicaraan Xukun dan Zhenting di sebrang telepon.

Dan Chanyeol mengucapkan Terima kasih pada anak sulungnya yang mau diajak bekerja sama. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia kembali membuka ponselnya. Ikut memberikan komentar di kolom komentar _Instagram_ milik Baekhyun. Tertawa pelan kala ada beberapa fans Baekhyun dan fans dirinya yang menyebut jika tubuh Istrinya itu benar-benar _sexy_ dan menggoda.

Yeah, Chanyeol saja bahkan sampai menahan eraksi-nya sendiri karena melihat tubuh menggoda Istrinya.

Jarak dari perusahaan kerumahnya cukup jauh, sementara jarak rumah Zhenting ke rumahnya cukup dekat. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lagi, Xukun baru saja memberitahunya jika anak sulungnya itu sudah mengajak Baby L bermain dikamarnya bersama Zhenting.

Putra kecilnya tampak begitu tampan karena sudah mandi. Baby L tampak sibuk dengan mainan yang ada di kamar Xukun. Mainan yang Chanyeol simpan disana. Sengaja, katanya biar Baby L betah berada dikamar Xukun ketika ia sibuk memonopoli Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Xukun bukan tidak tahu niat Ayahnya, ketika dipintai pertolongan untuk mengajak Baby L bermain. Jelas, ia pernah memergoki Ayah mesumnya itu, membuat Ibunya menjerit dibalik meja yang ada di dapur. Xukun bahkan sampai malu jika mengingat kejadian pagi itu. Untung saja kedua orang tua-nya itu tak sadar jika ia memergoki keduanya. Saat itu Xukun langsung berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya. Pagi hari yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya sampai Ibunya menjerit. Ia sudah beranjak remaja. Mana mungkin ia tak tahu kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang Suami - Istri.

Chanyeol tahu sebenarnya jika pagi itu merela dipergoki Xukun. Cuma ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menganggap biasa saja, dan justru berpikir itu adalah pelajaran yang bagus untuk Xukun tahu dan mengenal _Seks_. Walau tetap saja Chanyeol mengawasi anaknya agar tak melalukan _seks_ diluar nikah, seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. _Heuheu_

Mobilnya berhenti didepan pekarangan rumahnya. Chanyeol turun dengan menenteng tas kerja-nya, serta jas dan dasi-nya yang sudah ia buka ketika didalam mobil. Langkah kakinya ia bawa cepat untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar, ia berpesan kepada Bibi Lee untuk tidak menganggu ia dan Baekhyun.

"Jika Baby L menangis, tolong urus sebentar ya Bi. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Baekhyun, dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Ujarnya selingi dengan cengiran khas Chanyeol yang cukup dimengerti oleh Bibi Lee.

Bibi Lee hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Chanyeol tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara senandung menyenangkan dari arah kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti idiot. Tangannya sibuk membuka kemeja dan celananya.

Tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya, Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan suguhi dengan Baekhyun yang tengah berendam didalam bathub dengan busa yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Istrinya itu.

Ah, sayang jika ia tak mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu.

Setelah mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang tengah asyik dengan dunia-nya sendiri. Ia melangkah masuk dan segera bergabung dengan Istrinya didalam bathub.

Baekhyun nyaris melonjak kala kaki-nya dipegang seseorang.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya seraya membuka kedua sipitnya yang semula terpejam "Kau membuatku kaget." Protesnya seraya bergerak untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol yang menariknya tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada lelaki itu.

"Terlalu asyik berendam, kau melupakan Suamimu yang sudah pulang ini." Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun, menarik tubuh telanjang Istrinya yang dipenuhi busa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun mengatakannya disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk meraba dada dan perut kekar Suaminya itu. Tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya pusing jika sudah ia sentuh seperti sekarang.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu sayang~~~" Chanyeol duduk diujung Bathub, membawa tubuh istrinya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, "_Aarhhh_ sayang~~ jangan duduki dia." Chanyeol menciumi pipi Baekhyun "Dia sudah keras sayang, dan dia butuh segera masuk kedalam sarangnya." Ucapnya sensual seraya mengigiti daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tekekeh. Dan justru semakin bermain diatas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa berniat menuruti keinginan suaminya.

"Hei!" Protes suaminya semakin membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

Dengan pelan, tanpa pemanasan, ia mencoba membuat benda keras yang sudah tegang milik suaminya itu- segera masuk kedalam pusat tubuhnya.

Terasa hangat, dan dingin disaat bersamaan. Sedikit air yang masuk membuat penyatuan mereka terasa aneh.

"_Eummmhhh_ ini sedikit _aaahhhhhh_ tidak nyaman " Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tubuhnya mencoba mencari posisi nyaman.

Chanyeol mengerti, ia segera bangkit dan membawa tubuh Istrinya yang masih bersatu dengan miliknya untuk berpindah kebawah shower. Tembok dingin kamar mandi menyapa punggung telanjang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memojokkan nya.

"_Aaaahhhhhhh_.. lebih dalam..." Baekhyun melilitkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mencoba membuatnya tetap berada dalam gendongan Suaminya, disaat Suaminya itu tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"_Ohh_ sayang.. masih saja sempit." Chanyeol tak mengerti, berapa kali pun ia bercinta dengan Baekhyun- tubuh Istrinya itu selalu membuatnya pusing dan mabuk kepayang karena jepitan dinding rahim Baekhyun yang menjepit kejantanannya didalam sana.

"Lebih cepat... _Aahhhhh ahhhh Daddy_..."

Baekhyun menggali kuburan kenikmatan nya sendiri.

Chanyeol semakin berhasrat jika Baekhyun memangilnya seperti itu ketika mereka tengah bercinta. _Daddy King_ huh!

Bunyi penyatuan tubuh mereka menggema didalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol sengaja menyalakan shower agar tubuh keduanya bersih.

Ia semakin membabi buta me-ngeluar masukan miliknya kedalam pusat tubuh Istrinya yang begitu memabukkan.

Belum lagi rangsangan dari tangan Baekhyun yang sesekali menjilati lehernya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi seorang -_pro_ melayaninya untuk sebuah kepuasan yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol merasakan jika Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan pelesapannya. Ia merubah posisi, tak ingin Istrinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan lebih dulu. Baekhyun bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol, tangannya ia simpan di dinding agar tubuh bagian depannya tak bertubrukan dengan kerasnya tembok kamar mandi.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menjelajahi kedua payudaranya besarnya. Dan Baekhyun semakin kehilangan dunia-nya kala Chanyeol bergerak semakin kasar.

"_Ahhh ahhhhh_..." Desahan Baekhyun sudah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan seadil-adilnya. Disaat yang satu memberikan rangsangan pada payudara Istrinya, maka tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pusat tubuh Istrinya itu.

Diberi kenikmatan bertubi-tubi, Baekhyun semakin tak kuat bertahan. Ia mencapai pelesapannya disaat tangan Chanyeol ikut memanjakan miliknya.

"Aku datang sayang~~~" dan Chanyeol menyusulnya. Menumpahkan semua cairan hangat miliknya didalam rahim Baekhyun. Menusuk pusat tubuh Istrinya semakin dalam, dan mendiamkan sebentar disana sampai semua miliknya keluar memenuhi rahim Baekhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan di tempat tidur." Tak menunggu penolakan dari Istrinya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, dan menindihnya untuk kemudian kembali ia gagahi.

Tak memikirkan kedua anak mereka, kini keduanya sibuk memuaskan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan miliknya sekali hentak. Memenuhi pusat tubuh Istrinya dengan miliknya yang besar dan panjang. Baekhyun terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mendongkak.

Sudah seminggu ia tak melakukan ini. Ia baru saja beres menstruasi kemarin, jadi ia sudah sangat rindu berbagi kehangatan dengan Chanyeol diatas ranjang.

"Chanyeol... _Ahhhh ahhhh faster_..." Baekhyun tak lagi pemalu seperti dulu. Ia selalu meminta lebih jika memang ia ingin. Dan Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan keinginan Istrinya tentu saja.

Ia puas, dan Baekhyun juga puas. Ia senang, Istrinya juga senang.

"Yeah sayang... Aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Menyimpan kedua tangan Baekhyun atas kepala, lalu mencium bibir tipis Istrinya dengan rakus.

Baekhyun selalu merasa sangat begitu dicintai ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Chanyeol, suaminya yang begitu mencintainya. Selalu membuatnya istimewa, begitu spesial dan begitu dicinta.

Dan dibeberapa tusukan yang Chanyeol hentakan dengan cepat, lelaki itu tersenyum seraya menatap wajah Istrinya. Baekhyun benar-benar Sexy dan menggoda.

"_Aarhhhhhhhh_..." Pekik keduanya ketika mereka sampai pada puncak pelepasan mereka yang kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol ambruk disamping tubuh Istrinya, mengatur nafas dan menarik tubuh Istrinya untuk ia ciumi, dahi, mata, hidung, dan bibir tipis menggoda itu.

Baekhyun yang tak ingin menyudahi kegiatan panas mereka, naik ke atas tubuh Suaminya. Chanyeol meraba tubuh Baekhyun, membantu istrinya itu untuk bergerak diatasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya pelan-pelan, lantas bergerak turun menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali. Ia bergerak naik turun diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Mendesah manja kala Chanyeol juga ikut membantunya untuk bergerak semakin cepat.

Geraman Chanyeol terdengar menggairahkan ditelinga Baekhyun. Oh... Dia suka ketika Suaminya terpuaskan.

Baekhyun mendongkak, mendesah hebat dan semakin keras seiring dengan cepat dan kerasnya hentakan Chanyeol.

Mengejar kenikmatan yang sudah lama mereka rindukan. Tubuhnya bergerak se irama dengan Chanyeol dibawahnya.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah merasa lemas, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. Menghentak semakin dalam sampai lengkingan suaranya terdengar menggema dikamar mereka. Untung saja kamar mereka kedap suara.

Meskit Baekhyun menjerit keras, desahan dan jeritannya tak akan membuat orang di luar mendengar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya sampai sebatas ujung kepalanya, lalu kembali menghentaknya lebih dalam sampai miliknya masuk sepenuhnya.

"_Aaarhhh_ ..." Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol. Menyatukan bibir mereka ketika Chanyeol menghentak kasar, dalam dan cepat.

Lantas keduanya kembali mendesah puas setelah pencapaian kesekian mereka. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Sebelum kemudian melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, dan berguling kesamping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja. Baby L akan mencari dimana Ayahnya jika dia tahu Pak Kim sudah ada dirumah." Baekhyun berbicara seraya mengatur nafasnya.

"Yeah sayang." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun "Mau mencukur ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memegangi dan mengelus pusat tubuh Istrinya "Aku akan mencukurinya nanti malam. Bagaimana?" Alisnya naik turun, dan Baekhyun tertawa seraya mengangguki permintaan Chanyeol.

Ia dan Chanyeol kembali berciuman. Dan mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tak melalukan kegiatan lain lagi, karena takut jika Baby L sudah merengek ingin bertemu _Mommy_ nya.

Dan benar saja. Xukun bahkan sampai bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Baby L agar tak menemui kedua orang tua mereka terlebih dulu.

"Ya Tuhan. Ampuni kedua orang tuaku." Desahnya frustasi, yang mendapat tepukan dipunggung dari Zhenting yang menertawakannya sekaligus menenangkannya.

Sementara Baby L mulai menatap jengkel Kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan bibir yang terpout lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Hanya Short Story. Tak berpacu akan update lagi atau tidak. Tak dipastikan dilanjut atau tidak.**

**Jika ada ide dan kangen sama AAAA juga kalau ada waktu, ya update.**

**Kalau gak mah, ya enggak. Wkwk.**

**Obat kangen AAAA.**

**Nama Baby L gak akan di ungkapin, biarkan jadi rahasia kecil dari aku sama yang adopsi buku nya.**

**Ini di buat barusan banget. Sebagai penebusan minta maaf karena gak bisa update Noona next chapter.**

**Ini juga tak banyak. Cuma dibawah 2k. Short Story aja.**


End file.
